Isley
Isley is a former Claymore #1 from the first generation of Claymores, from the time of male Claymores. He awakened at some point and was former Abyssal One of the North and after defeating Luciela he became Abyssal One of the South. His nickname is "White Silver King" (白銀王) Appearance Isley has a youthful, somewhat feminine appearance with long, silver hair, which earned him his nickname. When in his Awakened form, he resembles a huge, sleek, black centaur with glowing ice-blue eyes. His greatest assets are his arms, which can morph into any form necessary to better help him defeat his opponents. Despite his height of 10m he is still faster than Rigardo. History Past and Early Life Isley was Claymore #1 among the male generation of Claymores. Upon Awakening, he took control of the Northern lands, but later gave them up in favor of the South. He is the lover of Priscilla. Despite being an Awakened being for more than 78 generations, Isley still remembers almost everything he ever learned about swordsmanship. Most people believe that Isley defeated Priscilla when she went on a rampage in the North and made her his lover. However, this was later proven untrue - despite initially holding the upper hand, Isley had nearly half his torso torn off by Priscilla, who in contrast regenerated from her injuries at phenomenal speed. For unknown reasons, Priscilla suddenly reverted back to her human form in the midst of battle. Finding that her mind regressed, possibly the result of some physical trauma he did manage to inflict upon her, Isley responded by returning to his human form as well, and swore allegiance to Priscilla. His motivation at the time was to use Priscilla and bring everything under his control. The Northern Campaign Isley is the reason behind the Northern Campaign, raising an army of 31 Awakened Beings. Despite losing many soldiers, including Rigardo, Isley' s group defeat all 24 Claymores. He split the remaining soldiers, sending half against the Claymore headquarters and the remainder against Abyssal One Riful. During the Northern campaign, Isley found Raki and took him in. Later, Isley agrees to become Raki's teacher and begins to instruct him in swordsmanship, commenting that Raki reminds him a lot of how he was in his own youth. Battle with Luciela With the Claymores #1 through 3 and Riful thus occupied, Isley moved against Luciela of the South, defeating her. It is later revealed that his intentions were twofold; by killing Luciela, Isley eliminated the possibility of a team-up between her and Riful, which would have been the only possible way to defeat Priscilla. This effectively made Isley and Priscilla the single most powerful faction. Conquering Luciela's lands also ensured that Isley fulfilled his promise to Priscilla, namely to take her to the South to find her parents. After Seven Years After the time-skip Helen and Deneve encounter Isley hiding in a town in human form dressed in rags and looking stressed out, but while they attempt to avoid being detected he realizes they are half-yoma and slices Deneve and then fights Helen and Deneve. Then the "demons" appear, whom seem to be the cause of his stressed out state. It turns out these "demons" are really the remains of the 11 awakened beings Isley sent 7 years ago to the organization's, having their flesh implanted in human girls to turn them effectively into blood hounds to eat Isley. Whilst Helen and Deneve escape, Isley and the "demons" start to fight. After Deneve and Helen's escape, Dietrich explains how the "demons" were created using the flesh of Awakened Beings from the attack against the Organization (defeated by Alicia and Beth) and a piece of Isley's own flesh. The new half-breeds were designed specifically to track and attack Isley by his scent, retreating should he reduce their numbers by more than half. They pursue him relentlessly, eventually adapting to his battle strategies so well that they can return from defeat before he has even completed regenerating. They were named Abyss Feeders. Dietrich reveals that Isley is still wounded from the last encounter, and not functioning at his full capacity, enraging Helen (who now sees that she and Deneve were thwarted by a severely injured Isley and not a full-strength Abyssal One). During the battle, Isley is repeatedly decapitating and dismembering the Abyss Feeders that a re attacking him. However, his own body is unable to regenerate fast enough to keep up with the damage he is taking. He is also unable to stop the 'demons' as they continually regenerate and start adapting to his attacks. Eventually three of his legs are destroyed and his body collapses to the ground where he is set upon by the 'demons', who consume him alive. He spends his last moments reminiscing about his time with Raki and Priscilla and wishes his life with his makeshift family could have continued just a bit longer. Excluding immediate intervention, he is assumed to be dead. Abilities Isley's most notable ability was to shapeshift his arms into various weapons. He has thus far been seen using his arms in the form of a lance, bow, shield, claw, axe, and a massive broadsword similar to those used by Claymores. When using his arm as a bow, he can simultaneously fire a small barrage of organic arrows, each of which can change their trajectories to home in on their targets. Relationships Dauf Long ago, Isley, Rigardo, and Dauf competed with each other for the coveted rank 1 position. Since then, Dauf sided with Riful of the West, resulting in the two becoming enemies. Rigardo While Dauf placed his loyalties to Riful, Rigardo remained by Isley's side as his right hand man, honoring a bet the two had should one defeat the other. Though they may not necessarily get along with each other, he does serve Isley loyally without question, playing a key role in the Abyssal Ones invasion of Pieta. Priscilla In their first encounter, Priscilla soundly defeated Isley by destroying half his of his torso. Through this encounter, the events of the Northern Campaign were set in motion, with Priscilla used as insurance in his upcoming battle against Luciela. The story of Isley's defeat was changed, the new story circulated being that Isley was the one who defeated Priscilla and made her his lover. Since conquering the South, however, Isley truly had affection for Priscilla and saw her as family. When the Abyss Feeders attacked, he forced Priscilla, along with Raki, to leave him in order to protect them. Raki During the Northern Campaign, Isley encountered a wandering Raki, and, finding Priscilla to be drawn to the boy, took him under his wing. In Raki, Isley saw a reflection of himself in his younger years, and trained him in the art of swordsmanship. Over time, Isley saw him, along with Priscilla, as a family, eventually revealing to Raki the fact he was an awakened being. When the Abyss Feeders attacked, he forced Raki and Priscilla away in order to protect them. Ultimately, his dying wish was to see them once more, even if it was mere fantasy. Riful Riful would serve as his main rival in the power struggle over the lands, attempting to acquire strong claymores to create an awakened being army of her own. Ultimately, Isley would win that battle after defeating Luciela in combat, revealing his trump card in the form of Priscilla. Category:Awakened Being Category:Male Claymore Category:Abyssal One